Pressing Engagements
by redinkstone
Summary: Hermione's life is perfect. She's engaged to Ron and has just been promoted within the Ministry. But when her old enemy begins to appear around every turn, she can't help but wonder if she's too young to have her life set out already. Perhaps there's time for one last adventure before settling into the inevitable. Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Epilogue, Multi-Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Post-Hogwarts, pre-epilogue.**

* * *

Hermione took a moment to look around her office. Her brand new office. Bigger, better and much more private than her shoddy old desk which was now occupied by Hannie, her old colleague and new assistant. Twenty-five years old and she was already second in command to one of the most powerful wizards at the ministry – Eldrin Manthorpe, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Hermione couldn't help the small, satisfied smile which stretched her lips.

Seven years after the Final Battle had taken place and her life was finally back on the path she'd been dreaming of since first stepping into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With one exception, she remembered, as a brown-speckled owl landed on her window sill and began to hoot softly. She had never imagined she would end up with – let alone engaged to – Ronald Weasley, the dopey, dirty-nosed redhead whose antics, along with those of Harry James Potter, had got her into all sorts of unwanted trouble all these years.

A nostalgic smile spread on her lips as she untied the parchment, falling slightly as she read the reply from her fiancé in which he congratulated her on her promotion but explained, with deepest regrets, that he wouldn't be able to make the congratulatory dinner she'd had planned for the two of them due to his training.

She sighed slightly, but understood. Ron was working extremely hard to complete his training and join Harry in the Auror Office. Having already failed his tests twice, she knew it was important for him to finally get his qualifications.

Nevertheless, her happy mood from before had diminished slightly. That was until a knock on her (new) door announced the arrival of the aforementioned Auror and Hermione automatically grinned at her best friend of fourteen years.

"Harry," she smiled, moving towards him with wide arms.

"Madame," Harry drawled, bowing comically before accepting her hug. Hermione smiled and batted him on the shoulder.

"None of that," she laughed, "I'm not Minister for Magic quite yet." She joked, her previous buzz returning as Harry observed her with eyes full of pride.

"Give it time 'Mione. Everyone knows it's going to happen one day." Hermione smiled, a faint blush rising on her cheeks as she imagined herself in that prestigious role. Harry began to walk around her new office, whistling in awe at the interior décor.

"Damn 'Mione," he said, stroking the top of her mahogany desk with a longing appreciation, "Manthorpe has really decked you out." Hermione flashed a look through the glass wall which separated her office and Hannie's desk, her grin only growing wider as her co-worker gave her what must have been the millionth thumbs of the day accompanied by an almost maniacal grin of her own.

Hermione chuckled slightly and turned back to Harry, "I think everyone was just pleased to be shot of the last guy to be honest. You know…" Hermione made a groping gesture with her hands and Harry shuddered, reminded of the many conversations he'd had with Hermione about her creepy ex-boss.

"Yeah," Harry responded, watching as Hermione shot another look at her new assistant who this time was completely oblivious to her stare. An over-protective, concerned stare that Harry knew all too well.

"Is she…" He began. "She's fine." Hermione replied quickly, turning back to her friend. "She's strong. A lot like me, if I do say so myself." She continued, attempting a weak smile.

"But still," Harry said, his voice trailing off as he looked at his best friend, his own expression mimicking the one he'd just witnessed on her face.

"Yeah," Hermione sighed, "But still. Enough about that now though, Harry. The bastard's gone and if I have anything to do with it, he'll never show his face around here again. Now, lunch?" She smiled, a genuine one this time as she grabbed her coat off the back of her desk chair and breezed out of her office before giving the other a chance to reply.

Harry smiled and walked out after her, trying to leave his own over-protective concerns behind. 

* * *

Once they had arrived at Diagon Alley, Harry immediately offered his arm, and Hermione took it without hesitation. A camera flashed to their left but they both ignored it, they were used to the media circus which had surrounded them ever since Voldemort's downfall, and whilst they had initially assumed it would die down after a while, after seven years they had learned to accept that it was just another part of being 'The Golden Trio' that they had to deal with.

"Where to, m'lady?" Harry asked gleefully, his eyes darting around the once-again lively shops and stalls of Diagon Alley as he enjoyed what remained of the late-September sun.

"As if you need to ask," Hermione responded with a roll of her eyes. Harry beamed back at her, knowing she would always let him drag her to his favourite place, and headed towards the doors of the rustic-style French restaurant which had opened in the spot where Ollivander's used to be soon after the end of the war.

Hermione once again inspected the interior as Harry spoke to a hostess and got them a table towards the back. She had always liked this place, but at times it still made her a little sad. The walls were painted an almost golden yellow and were covered with landscapes depicting the French countryside, hundreds of shelves were filled with a variety of wines, and potted plants were left to grow untrimmed giving the place a warm, homely feel. And yet, beneath the redecoration Hermione could still make out the skeleton of the shop where she had purchased her wand, the first physical proof she had that she was a witch, her introduction into a new life. Not to mention the memories this place brought up of the war. She looked at Harry sitting across from her, scanning the menu in front of him with a furrowed brow as if they both did not already know what he was going to order.

She worried about him. Harry. Once the war had ended, he and Ginny had got married right off the bat. They were happy, she knew that. With Voldemort gone, a great weight had been lifted off his chest, she only worried that he hadn't properly dealt with everything that had happened.

He looked up at her at that moment and asked if she was ready to order. She nodded and they called over a waitress who knew their order without even having to ask and walked off to pass it on to the chef.

Harry chuckled and placed his elbows on the table, "Are we that predictable?" He asked. Hermione laughed and they fell into an easy conversation.

Just as their food was arriving, the front door to the small restaurant opened and Hermione couldn't help giving a sharp intake of breath as she saw the new customer walk in.

"What?" Harry asked, his mouth already full of bread and stew as he noticed his friend's reaction.

Hermione sighed and tried to relax her suddenly tense posture. "Don't look now," she said, "but _Draco Malfoy_ just walked in." Harry immediately spun around to see for himself, of course, before returning to face Hermione, his own body now tensing as he swallowed his food.

"Let's go," he said, immediately removing his napkin from his lap and placing it atop the table.

"No," Hermione replied quickly, placing a hand on top of his, her eyes still fixed on the back of Malfoy's head, "he hasn't seen us and he's sitting with his back to us. Besides, it looks like a business meeting. He won't even notice we're here. And why should we leave anyway? We've already ordered our food. _Sit down, Harry_." She insisted as Harry was still paused in an odd half-standing position.

"Fine," he said, sinking back down into his seat, "bloody git." And he returned to his meal with a foul look on this face. Hermione sighed, '_I guess lunch is ruined, then…'_

* * *

When they had both finished eating, they paid quickly and left, turning their heads as they walked past the table where Draco Malfoy was still entertaining what appeared to be a business client.

Once they had burst free of the tiny restaurant, Hermione heaved a great sigh of relief and turned to Harry, who still appeared to be sulking.

"Oh, come on Harry," she pleaded, grabbing his arm again and ignoring another camera flash, "don't let Draco-bloody-Malfoy ruin your day, he's a slimy git and…"

"I know, I know," Harry sighed, coming to a stop just outside the entrance to The Leaky Cauldron, "I just wasn't expecting to see him that's all." He ran a hand through his dark hair, his troubled eyes looking over Hermione's head. Hermione smiled humourlessly, giving Harry's shoulder a supportive squeeze.

Despite his hopes and fervent efforts, the Malfoy family had escaped the post-war criminal trials relatively unscathed and Hermione knew that the idea of Draco Malfoy roaming the streets consequence-free troubled Harry greatly. It really was dreadful luck to run into him. Now that she thought about, as far as she knew neither she nor Harry had seen the Malfoy heir for at least five years.

A brief curiosity washed over her as she wondered just what Draco Malfoy was up to these days, but she shrugged it off quickly. Her life was perfect right now, as long as whatever he was doing stayed firmly away from her she really couldn't care less.

"Come on Harry," she pleaded, returning her thoughts to the man in front of her and putting on a bright smile, "today is a happy day, remember? How about you buy me a quick butterbeer and then we can head back to my nice shiny new office." The troubled look on Harry's face faded and he laughed, taking his best friend's arm once more and leading her into The Leaky Cauldron. 

* * *

"Come on, Clara baby," a sultry voice said as Harry and Hermione rounded the corner to her new office, "it'll be fun. And I'll be there…"

Hermione paused at the end of the corridor, about to give a piece of her mind to the man who was currently leaning over the desk and caressing the cheek of her obviously intimidated and even more obviously uninterested secretary.

"Za-" she began before…

"ZABINI!" Hannie's voice cut her off as she stormed up to their department's greasiest lawyer, grabbing him by the ear as she yanked him away.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" The pint-sized blonde said in her deadliest voice as she squared up to her much taller opponent, clearly not intimidated in the least. Blaise Zabini smirked in the face of his adversary as he tried, and failed, to weasel his way out of her harsh grip.

"I was just inviting pretty little Clara here to a party tonight, I don't suppose you'd want to do me a favour and bring her along, would you?" He smiled, his mahogany eyes glinting devilishly. Hannie scoffed and twisted his ear, causing the briefest flash of pain to cross his face.

"No, Zabini, as it happens I have no interest at all in attending a party at which you or any of your equally slimy friends will be guests. And I'm quite sure that 'pretty little Clara'," she grimaced as she spat out the derogatory nickname, "has absolutely no interest in joining you either, is that right, Clara?" She asked, turning directly to face the secretary who shook her head vigorously.

"There," Hannie said, smiling with satisfaction, "now unless you had some actual business skulking around our office I suggest you fuck off," she said, beginning to lead him towards the exit.

"Ah ah ah," Zabini sang with his signature smirk still gracing his features, "no can do kiddo, I have business to attend to with your new boss, and since she has yet to return from her romantic lunch date with Potter I suppose I'll just have to hang around here until…"

"That won't be necessary," Hermione snapped, stepping forward into the office space, "let's take this into my office, Zabini." She said, looking over her shoulder briefly to wave goodbye to Harry.

"Hermione!" Hannie exclaimed happily, "Should I…?" She asked, indicating her death grip on Zabini's ear.

"No need," Hermione replied, a small smirk of her own springing up, "Why don't you lead him into my office and I'll be there shortly."

Hannie laughed and dragged the unwilling lawyer behind her, continuing to berate him as they walked. Hermione paused to make sure Clara was alright, and once assured that she was fine, followed the two into her office and sat Zabini down before telling Hannie she could return to her desk.

"What can I do for you, Zabini?" Hermione asked, smiling innocently as she observed the disgruntled lawyer.

"We need your approval to dismiss a case. Some sodding fellow got drunk on firewhiskey and handed his entire collection of ancient muggle artefacts over to a stranger, of course now he's sobered up a bit claims the bloke stole them. It's a clear cut case but he's pushing for prosecution which we feel would be a waste of our resources, what do you think boss-lady?" Hermione grimaced at the nickname but took out her quill and made a note.

"Owl me the details. I'll have a look and get back to you by the end of the day." She said seriously. Despite his inappropriate behaviour, Zabini was a very good lawyer and an asset to her department. Were he not such a git she would probably have already spoken to her boss about promoting him.

He stood up, knowing a dismissal when he heard one, but stopped at the door before he left.

"By the way, Granger, about that party tonight," Hermione shot daggers at him but he gave her an exasperated expression before continuing, "calm down and let me finish…" Hermione rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair, but nodded nonetheless.

"I know you probably have celebratory plans with the Weasel," he said, smirking as though he already knew that Ron wouldn't be able to make it, "but if by any chance you're free you should really consider coming along. _Not like that,_" he insisted, slightly offended by her surprised and somewhat disgusted expression, "there are going to be a lot of big names there. I know you hate that sort of thing but you're one of the big guns now, maybe you should consider trying your hand at some networking. It could be good for you, and for your future aspirations," he added, giving her a knowing look.

Hermione sighed but promised she'd think about it. Since Ron wasn't going to be home anyway, she might as well use this chance to try to expand her networking group.

"Oh and by the way," Zabini said, already halfway out the door, "_do_ try and bring that pretty little secretary of yours along…" He shut the door behind him, narrowly missing the hex his boss had thrown his way. 

* * *

**A/N – It has been an extraordinarily long time since I've written anything. If you enjoyed it, please consider writing a review!**

**Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Hermione rubbed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. It was late. Most of the office had already gone home, but Ron had promised to owl her as soon as he was done with training. He said that it wouldn't go on past eight, but glancing once again at the clock on the wall Hermione confirmed that it was already nearly ten. They obviously wouldn't be able to go anywhere now, Hermione thought with a sigh and began gathering her things to leave the office. She would just have to go home and go to bed alone…again.

As she was shoving a few stray papers into her briefcase, a small piece of parchment floated out from amongst them and drifted onto the polished surface of her mahogany desk.

_The address of the party, just in case you change your mind.  
BZ_

Hermione held the piece of parchment in her hands and stood up, trying to make out the words scrawled in Zabini's cursive script. The venue was only a short walk away from the ministry, a classy bar that Hermione had actually been to before. Not what she had expected considering the reputation of Zabini and his friends.

She sighed and scrunched up the note. It was a good idea to network, and nice of Zabini to invite her, but she wasn't very well going to turn up at a bar full of strangers alone, was she.

At that moment, there was a knock on her door and Hannie stuck her head around.

"Are you nearly done, 'Mione?"

"I was just heading out," Hermione responded with a smile, "you haven't been sitting there all this time, have you? I assumed you'd gone home!" Hannie entered the office fully and scoffed.

"Home to what? It's Friday night and all I have waiting for me is a cold apartment and a cat who doesn't even like me." Hannie pouted and Hermione smiled at her good friend.

"What's that?" Hannie asked, raising one eyebrow and pointing to the balled-up parchment in her boss's hand. Hermione glanced down and chuckled.

"Oh, just the address for that party that Zabini was going on about earlier. He thought it might be a good idea for me to come along and network."

Hannie rolled her eyes, "What an inconsiderate prick, didn't even think that you would obviously have plans with Ron tonight. Speaking of, aren't you cutting it a bit fine?" She frowned slightly and glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Actually," Hermione began with sigh, "Ron had to stay at training. He was supposed to be done a few hours ago but he hasn't contacted me."

Hannie scowled and let out an annoyed breath, "well then, he's a wanker too." Hermione laughed and looked at her fondly.

"Tell you what," Hannie continued, her face lighting up suddenly as an idea popped into her head, "why don't we pop into that party for a bit? Have a drink. We don't have to talk or network or do any of that bullshit if we don't feel like it. But you worked damn hard for this promotion and you should celebrate!" Hermione blushed slightly and looked down.

"I don't know Hannie, I'm pretty tired. Besides, I'm not exactly dressed for going out," she continued, looking down at her plain white shirt tucked into black suit trousers and standard black robes.

"Oh who cares!" Hannie shouted, "Who are you trying to impress, Zabini?" Hermione laughed. "Besides, if it's a networking event they'll all probably be boring old stiffs in suits anyway, you'll fit right in!" Hermione tried to look offended but couldn't help smiling at her vibrant friend.

"Oh all right then!" She gave in, "Just one drink." Hannie pumped her fist and grasped on to Hermione's wrist, dragging her away from what would have been a cold and lonely night home alone.

* * *

On the walk to the bar, Hannie tried her hardest to fix Hermione's appearance. She removed her robes, of course, and shoved them into Hermione's Undetectable Extension Charmed purse, then convinced her boss and friend to undo one or two buttons on her white blouse, claiming that it wasn't _flirty_ it was _casual_ and insisting that she didn't want to look like she was about to stride into the courtroom and start arguing. Hermione sighed and agreed but took a stand when Hannie tried to unpin her hair, which was piled on top of her head with a few of her signature curls stubbornly tumbling down around her face.

"It bothers me when it's down, alright? There's just so much of it…" she complained as they walked through the doors of _Merlin_ and handed their bags over to some waiting attendants. Hannie had never been to the place before and was immediately bedazzled by the interior décor. Much like Hogwarts' Great Hall, the ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky, except that instead of giving a realistic reflection of the London sky above them, it showed a star-studded vision of the northern lights, complete with the occasional shooting star. The rest of the décor was simple. Classy. That was why Hermione liked the place so much. It was sophisticated without being pretentious, and elegant without being tacky. She had come here with Ron once, but he had felt awfully out of place.

Hermione smiled thinking of her fiancé, she loved him but this was one thing they did not share. Hermione could stand on her own two feet and make herself comfortable almost anywhere, but were Ron here with them, he would have already begged her to go with him to the Irish Tavern just down the road at least a dozen times.

Hermione took a glance at Hannie, who was still admiring the bar's aesthetics. She fit in here very well. Her tight black pencil skirt, flowing cream blouse and black heels looked smart but also effortless, and as Hermione noticed more than one wizard giving her assistant the once over, she could feel herself automatically going into overprotective-older-sister mode. Having had no siblings of her own, and always wishing she had a sister, Hermione had a habit of adopting any female younger than herself, much to the annoyance of Ginny who had been unhappily 'saved' from a number of boys by Hermione before she had settled for the one they both approved of.

At that moment, one such predator did in fact begin to approach them, but Hermione backed down as soon as the intruder got close enough to be recognised.

"Granger, you actually made it! What a pleasant surprise," Zabini said, gliding over gracefully to greet the two women, "but what a shame, you brought along the gremlin instead of the veela."

Hannie sneered at him and he sneered right back.

"Alright, alright, you two! We're not at the office, let's leave the rivalry behind, shall we? We just came for one drink, so if you'll excu…" Hermione was quickly cut off by Blaise's voice once again.

"Of course, where are my manners?" Blaise responded smoothly, "The party is this way ladies," he said, gesturing to a more private area behind him which had its own bar, "the first one's on me."

Before the two women could refuse, he was already striding off to the bar and after exchanging a _look_ and an eye roll, Hannie and Hermione followed him.

By the time they had settled themselves on a pair of stools, drinks were already being placed in front of them. Hannie's was an emerald green concoction with a tiny pixie perched on the rim of the glass preening and Hermione's a clear drink dotted with flecks of gold and as it was set before her, the barman touched his wand to the surface and a miniature fireworks display erupted within the glass.

"Congratulations on your promotion, madam." He said with a charming smile as Hermione blushed at the attention she was getting from the other guests.

"Thank you," she said quietly, before taking a small sip of her drink. The fireworks danced on her tongue causing a pleasant tingling sensation which reminded her of the popping candy she would sometimes sneakily eat when she was a child, much to the disappointment of her dentist parents. She had expected the drink to be extremely strong but it had a light, refreshing taste. Hannie seemed to like hers as well and they continued enjoying their drinks in silence for a moment until a familiar face appeared to Hermione's left.

"Granger, long time no see."

Hermione spluttered a little in surprise and Hannie gave her a questioning look.

"Nott! Uh, yes I suppose it has been a long time," Hermione replied before turning to make introductions, "this is my colleague Hannie Summers, Hannie this is Theodore Nott. He and I went to school together." Hannie smiled graciously and they shook hands.

"Call me Theo, both of you," he insisted with a pointed look at Hermione. She gave him a meek smile and nodded.

"How have you been?" He asked, and just like that, the three of them slipped into conversation easily. Hermione was pleasantly surprised as she got to know more about what Theo had been doing lately. Much like Zabini, whilst they had certainly never been friends in school, she held no animosity against him either and she embraced the natural curiosity she felt towards the life of an old schoolmate and enjoyed hearing about his recent return to England from working abroad.

She was just congratulating him on his new job at Gringotts when something over her shoulder caught his attention. He smiled and began beckoning somebody over. Hermione turned to see who it was and froze, the colour draining from her face.

Draco Malfoy stood in the entrance of the bar. He was dressed in a black suit over a white shirt which was undone at the collar. His white-blond hair was in its usual style, pushed back and exposing every angle of his face. '_Just my luck,' _Hermione thought. His face showed no emotion, nor did he seem to have noticed her there, but he was definitely heading towards Theo's beckoning hand.

Hermione was about grab Hannie and excuse herself when she noticed that Zabini had returned from his wanderings and was now standing behind her with his hands on the back of her bar-stool. She looked up at him, hoping to convey with her eyes the need for him to _get the fuck out the way_, but he just gave her his usual friendly, but slimy, smirk and obviously had no idea of the internal turmoil she was experiencing at that moment. Hermione was suddenly very aware that she was completely surrounded by Slytherins.

Recognising that there was no way she was going to be able to avoid at least acknowledging Malfoy's existence without causing a scene, she took a moment to compose herself, reminding herself that she was a professional and ignoring Hannie's confused gaze to her right.

"Draco!" Theo exclaimed as Malfoy arrived at the bar, clapping him congenially on the back, "How have you been?"

"Marvellous." Malfoy replied, his face as emotionless as ever and his voice sounding entirely disinterested. Zabini let out a cryptic chuckle and Malfoy shot him an angry look. Hermione got the impression she was missing something, but wasn't particularly interested in being caught up on whatever it was. Zabini, on the other hand, seemed extremely keen to involve her in the conversation.

"Draco, you remember…"

"Granger." He cut in, his eyes meeting hers. His voice was low and clipped but forceful. Their eyes held for a moment, his intense and hers aggressive before she looked back down, taking another sip of her drink.

"Malfoy." She responded curtly, focussing her gaze at a spot just above Theo's shoulder. Theo and Blaze exchanged an uncomfortable look, although it was clear that they were both somewhat enjoying the tension.

"I'm Hannie!" Came her bright voice suddenly to Hermione's right, "Miss Granger's assistant. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Malfoy." She held out her hand and Malfoy took it firmly for a moment before letting go.

"Pleasure." He repeated, although his eyes quickly slid back to Hermione's profile, a movement which did not escape Hannie's notice.

The air was stiff for a moment before Theo decided that enough was enough.

"Come on then Draco, take a seat!" He said as he pulled out a barstool to his left before beckoning over the barman and asking for a round of firewhiskey for everyone.

Hermione was about to decline and take her leave when Hannie's hand landed on her wrist and she gave her a look which Hermione didn't fully understand. But she quickly understood her assistant's intention and sighed as she realised that she couldn't just up and leave. This was a networking event and more than a few eyes were on their little group, not to mention the paparazzi at the door to the bar.

Hermione heaved another sigh, accepted the shot of firewhiskey which was handed to her and downed it in one, much to the amusement of her companions.

"So Granger," Theo began, "heard a rumour a while back that you and the Weasel were a thing, that still happening?" Hermione frowned at the nickname but held up her left hand nonetheless, proudly exhibiting the modest engagement ring that Ron had placed on her finger almost three years ago.

Theo smiled and commented politely, but it was drowned out by a derisive snort from his left.

"Problem, Malfoy?" Hermione snapped immediately, her eyes narrowing as she glowered at the wizard who was leaning on the bar and staring into his glass. Malfoy shrugged.

"Your funeral." He said casually, his eye never leaving his firewhiskey.

Hermione was about to fire an angry retort when Zabini placed a friendly hand her shoulder.

"Oh don't mind him, Granger," he said with a slightly mocking tone to his voice, "he's just moping because his own marriage is on its way down the toilet." Hermione's eyes flicked to Malfoy immediately, and she caught the flash of a yellow band on his ring finger before he pulled his hands under the table.

"Fuck off, Zabini," he growled, pushing up from his chair and sauntering across the room where he immediately began conversing with a well-dressed businessman. Hermione's eyes stayed fixed on him for a moment before she heard Blaise's carefree laughter.

"Don't worry about him, Granger, he's a big boy." He smirked.

"I wasn't," Hermione scoffed, turning her attention away from the blond wizard, "I actually think I should be heading home now. Thanks for the drink, Zabini." He raised his glass to her in response.

Hermione turned around to ask if Hannie was ready to go only to find her seat empty, a brief scan of the room found her assistant animatedly chatting to a well-respected, and extremely handsome, author. She caught Hermione's gaze and waved her over, but Hermione really was ready to leave, wondering if Ron would be back yet. She had a quick eye conversation with Hannie before allowing her to return her attention to her companion.

Malfoy's stern eyes followed her as she collected her bag and left the bar, but she was completely oblivious.

As the cool night air hit her, she thought one more time what an absolute git Malfoy was, before apparating to the front step of the house she and Ron shared, hoping that he would be home already.

* * *

The house was cold when she walked through the door. She called Ron's name but there was no response. It was almost midnight, he really should have been back hours ago. Hermione couldn't help but worry. She was about to contact Harry when the door swung open behind her and her fiancé stumbled inside with a sigh.

He was obviously completely knackered, his robes were dishevelled and his sunken eyes looked almost hollow.

"Hey 'Mione," he said, removing his outer robe and dropping it on the floor as he moved towards the stairs, giving her a kiss on the cheek as he passed.

"Good day?" She asked his retreating back.

"The usual," He responded and she followed him as he ascended the stairs of their little home. She waited for him to ask about her day, how was her new job, had she done anything after work, but he just removed the rest of his clothing and climbed straight into bed. Hermione was tempted to kick up a fuss and give him a good scolding, but seeing the way his body relaxed completely as he finally managed to rest tugged at her heartstrings and she couldn't help but smile fondly at him.

She gave her head a little shake as if to remove any lingering thoughts of resentment or annoyance and prepared for bed herself.

She climbed in next to her fiancé and his arms immediately looped around her waist.

"Love you, 'Mione." He whispered into her hair, and his soft snores began before he could even hear her response.

"I love you too, Ron." She smiled and settled into a deep and peaceful sleep, unaware that in the coming months, the perfect world she had created for herself would be tested in every way imaginable.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please consider writing a review!  
****RedInkstone**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

This first thing Hermione heard as she rounded the corner to her office the next morning was a pained groan echoing from Hannie's desk. Hermione chuckled, knowing that there were only a few things that could dampen the spirits of her unnervingly upbeat colleague.

Picking up an apple from their communal fruit bowl as she passed, Hermione perched daintily on the edge of Hannie's desk and took a bite.

"Rough night?" She asked, smirking around her mouthful. Hannie groaned again and lifted her head from where it had been face-planting the desk just high enough to give her new boss a withering glare, before slumping back down again.

Hermione laughed.

"I _am_ your boss now, remember? I could fire you for turning up drunk on the job."

"Shut up," came Hannie's muffled reply, "I'm not drunk."

"Alright then, horrifically hungover. Better?" Hermione replied with a playful grin and a gentle slap on her assistant's shoulder.

"Much, thank you." And although her tone was still sour, Hermione knew her friend was smiling.

"What happened last night anyway? Last I saw you were chatting with that famous author, what's his name…"

"Nothing happened with him." Hannie replied quickly.

"Oh," Hermione said, unable to hide her slight disappointment. Now that she was engaged, she had no choice but to live vicariously through her younger, far more exciting assistant. Just as she was about to accept that the night had been something of a dead end for both of them, she caught one of Hannie's eyes glancing up at her timidly between her crossed arms. Hermione was intelligent enough to know exactly what that look meant.

"_Oh_," she repeated, settling back down on the edge of the desk, "who, then?" Hannie's pale cheeks immediately turned red and Hermione knew she was on to something. She let out an excited chuckle and began shaking her assistant's shoulders, insisting she be filled in on all the gossip. Hannie sat up reluctantly, placing her elbows heavily on the desk and sighed.

"That, err, friend of yours…" she admitted with a sheepish look and Hermione gasped, immediately assuming she was talking about…

"MALFOY?!"

Hannie's eyes widened and she shook her hands vigorously.

"No no no no, not that one!" Her blush deepened and Hermione sighed in relief, "The other one…Theo…" It was then that Hermione noticed what her assistant was wearing. Or more notably, the fact that it hadn't changed since the previous day.

Hermione smirked deviously, "Oh, Hannie…you didn't,"

"No!" Hannie responded immediately, "well…almost. But no! We just talked. Well ok, we made out a bit. He's a damn good kisser you know!" Hermione grimaced, "It's true! I mean except for the times he broke away to try and make jokes about those goblins he works with…I tell you, if there's anything that's gonna put you off a snog it's thinking about those ugly fuckers," she ignored Hermione's pointed look, "but anyway," she continued, hoping to take the heat off herself before she could turn any redder, "he told me some rather _interesting_ things about you as well…" she trailed off and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione frowned, what could he have possibly said about her? Voldemort Chronicles aside, she hadn't exactly been particularly interesting or adventurous during her school years. Before she could question Hannie's sobriety during that particular conversation, her assistant cut in.

"Well ok, it wasn't exactly _about_ you, more like what others thought of you. Apparently Theo's friends thought you were quite the hottie," she said with a teasing look, "'a frequent topic of conversation' was how he put it. Seems his lot had a bit of a thing for you." She finished, a lewd grin gracing her pixie-like features.

Hermione's frown deepened. Hannie's father was a French diplomat so she had gone to school at Beauxbatons. As such, she wasn't aware of just how completely impossible what she was saying really was. Hermione's brain flashed back to the constant teasing, the ruthless name calling, the discrimination. The thought that any one of those god-awful Slytherin boys would even dare to think of her in that way made her sick to her stomach. She could almost hear it now, 'not bad for a _mudblood_', 'I bet she'd beg for it like a little whore.' A shudder ran through Hermione's body. She may have been somewhat innocent throughout her school years, but she'd heard the way her housemates had talked about girls and it wasn't always exactly polite, she could only guess that the Slytherin lot would have been much, much worse.

Hermione knew that Hannie's intention had been for Hermione to take it as a compliment, maybe blush a little and laugh it off. The last thing Hermione felt was complimented, but she tried to act casually none the less, and luckily, Hannie was too busy nursing her slowly worsening headache to notice the bad mood she had inadvertently caused her boss to fall into.

Hermione cast a quick charm to refill Hannie's empty glass with water and instructed her to 'drink!' before heading towards the door to her office.

"'Mione wait a sec," Hannie called after her, "your friend Ginny called and asked if you were free for lunch. What should I tell her?" Hermione's frown deepened, Ginny was never free for lunch. Her job had her attending constant meetings, interviews and working lunches and they usually saved their weekly catch-ups for the week-end. Nevertheless, Hermione was always happy to see her old friend and instructed Hannie to arrange a reservation for one o'clock at a nearby restaurant before losing herself in her extremely full in-tray.

* * *

The moment Hermione walked into _The Owlery _she knew that her best girl-friend in the world was not in a good mood.

The low-key restaurant was actually more of a café, with cosy armchairs and walls lined with books which had been donated by customers. The high ceiling was strewn with dark wooden rafters upon which perched a number of owls who came and went as they pleased through a wide skylight which was enchanted to be impervious to the cold and rain. What made this half-café half-library a restaurant was the quality of the food, which had received a full three golden snitches from the renowned food critics over at Witch Weekly.

Hermione had been looking forward to lunch here all morning, but all thoughts of what to order vanished from her mind as she settled into an armchair opposite her scowling friend.

"What's wrong?" She asked immediately, knowing that attempting to engage the fierce redhead in small talk would be a fruitless mission when she was in such a state.

"Draco-_fucking_-Malfoy," Ginny spat out, stressing each word as if Hermione was having difficulty hearing.

A deep and confused frown settled onto Hermione's face for the second time that day.

"What about him?" She asked carefully, not entirely sure that she wanted to know the answer. She had rather enjoyed the seven year span in which she had seen neither hide nor hair of the git and now suddenly he seemed to be popping up everywhere.

"Well he's only gone and bought the fucking Daily Prophet, hasn't he!" Ginny said, her words coming out in a rush as a few traitorous tears wobbled in her large blue eyes.

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed, her mouth hanging open in a most unattractive fashion, "What do you mean? How could he have…I mean _why_ would…what?!" Ginny just nodded her head miserably and a small whimper escaped her lips. Hermione instinctively moved over to Ginny's side of the table, squeezed in next to her on the overly large arm-chair and wrapped her arms around her best friend, stroking her soft hair with motherly tenderness.

Ginny had been working as star reporter of the Daily Prophet since before she'd even graduated Hogwarts. Knowing her ambition, the Golden Trio had decided to take advantage of their initial surge of post-final-battle fame to help Ginny land her dream job, and had refused to be interviewed by any other writer. Their plan may not have worked had it not been for the fact that Ginny was truly an extraordinarily talented reporter. Her writing spoke for itself and she didn't need to resort to the sensationalist tactics of the likes of Rita Skeeter. Her accurate and hard-hitting journalism had quickly made her a favourite among the reading audience and the Daily Prophet had hired her as head reporter straight out of Hogwarts. Hermione knew her ambition was to become Editor-in-Chief of the publication, and there was no doubt she would get it. Probably before she even turned thirty, Ginny truly loved her job.

But now Draco Malfoy had come along and put a spanner in the works. Hermione thought back to what she had heard of him in the past few years and realised that it wasn't much. She didn't know what he did for a living, were his parents still alive? When and who had he married? The topic of Draco Malfoy drew an absolute blank and she couldn't piece together why on earth he would suddenly be taking over the most widely-circulating newspaper in Wizarding Britain.

"But why…?" She began with a befuddled look on her face, still stroking Ginny's hair absentmindedly before the redhead bolted upright, sniffed loudly, wiped her eyes and gave Hermione a chastising look.

"Don't tell me you don't know what he does for a living?" Hermione lifted her shoulders and gave Ginny a 'why the hell should I?' look. Ginny sighed and drew her knees up to her chest.

"Come on, 'Mione. I know you don't read the lifestyle section but he even made it into the Daily Prophet a few months ago. 'Malfoy heir rises from disgraced family's ashes'? Ring any bells? No? Ugh. He launched _Malfoy Enterprises. _They have a hand in all sorts of things but their main focus is publishing, he…" Ginny cut off as Hermione snorted into her glass of water, "what's so funny?"

Hermione tried to contain the giggles that were erupting unbidden from her behind her hand.

"I'm sorry Gin, I don't mean to laugh it's just…y'know, Malfoy…publishing…truth and communication and knowledge…it's just so un-Slytherin it hurts," and she burst into another fit of laughter. Ginny watched her friend in baffled concern before she too cracked into an easy chuckle at the irony of their old enemy's new line of work.

"You laugh now," she said, her smile fading as she recalled her own dilemma, "but I can assure you that at least one Malfoy publication is sitting on your desk right now, and now he's got his hand on the Prophet." She finished with a heavy hearted sigh.

"Rubbish," Hermione retorted, laying a supportive hand back on Ginny's shoulder, "I wouldn't read any of the drivel that ferret would publish." Ginny raised one perfectly-plucked eyebrow at her friend a laid a smug smirk on her.

"Oh really? So you never read the food column in _Witch Weekly_? You don't ever take cuttings from _Wizards Abroad_? And you _definitely _don't have a copy of Sirius' biography in your desk _right now_, do you?"

"Sirius' biography was published by…" Hermione stopped when she saw the knowing look her best friend was giving her, "He-he own Hogwarts Press too?" Ginny nodded at Hermione's wide-eyed look.

"I know. It's ridiculous, isn't it? And now he's got his hands on my Prophet," she said with a sigh, "given our history, I'll probably be out of the job in a week…" she said, her voice cracking at the end as tears filled her eyes once more.

"Nonsense," Hermione reprimanded quickly, "he can't sack you without a good reason. You're the best reporter the Prophet has, if anyone's job is safe, it's yours. Besides, if he tries to give you any trouble, you just tell me. There are laws to deal with this kind of thing, that little git won't get by just because of his money. The Ministry doesn't work that way anymore." Hermione's eyes were blazing as she finished speaking, remembering all the hard work she'd done when she first became a junior lawyer in the Department trying to introduce laws which would prohibit monetary donations from having any influence on the Ministry's course of action.

Ginny smiled and wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist, pressing her face into her shoulder.

"Thanks 'Mione." She mumbled, before wiping her face and grabbing a menu.

The two young women enjoyed their lunch and Draco Malfoy's name was not mentioned again, although he filled both of their thoughts as they parted ways and returned to their respective offices.

Ginny mentally steeled herself for the whole office meeting that would happen with her new boss the next day.

Hermione tried to predict the repercussions of Malfoy's reappearance in their lives. She could only imagine that this would mean a change for the worse, but she vowed to be by her friend's side every step of the way. They were no longer school children, and she would no longer sit by and allow Malfoy to intimidate her, or her friends.

* * *

Hermione walked through her front door after a long day at the office. She dropped her keys into the bowl by the door and removed her outer robes, her mind still worrying over small details of the cases she had processed that day.

It wasn't until she was rolling her sleeves up and heading towards the kitchen to make dinner that she noticed the acrid smell of something burning. What little remained of her wartime paranoia kicked in and she whipped out her wand before stalking slowly towards the kitchen door.

She kicked it upon silently and let out a surprised laugh as she dropped her wand arm to her side.

Her fiancé stood in front of the muggle stove that Hermione had insisted on having installed, one hand stirring a pot of what looked like mashed potatoes whilst the other grasped a food-splattered piece of paper with a recipe in what Hermione recognised to be Molly Weasley's handwriting. His brow was furrowed as he tried to make out the next step on the instructions whilst his left hand released the wooden spoon and itched to take his wand out from behind his ear where he had obviously stored it so that he couldn't cheat.

He clearly hadn't noticed her come in, so intense was his concentration, and Hermione allowed herself a few moments of indulgent observation as she watched Ron's attempts at cooking with a fond smile. After a few seconds, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her fiancé's waist, placing her chin delicately on his shoulder.

"Hey handsome," she murmured in his ear as he jumped slightly at her sudden presence, dropping the wooden spoon into the bowl of potatoes.

"Oh," he sighed, with a dejected look on his face, "you're back already…" Hermione laughed at the puppy-dog expression on his face as she released him and came round to lean on the counter to his left.

"What's all this?" She asked, indicating the mess which was strewn about the kitchen. Ron blushed slightly, his hand twitching for his wand once again.

"Er, I thought I'd surprise you since we couldn't have dinner yesterday…y'know try something a bit special. I got a recipe from mum and everything," he said, indicating the rumpled piece of paper which now lay perilously close to the lit gas hob, "but cooking isn't as easy as you make it look." He finished with a downcast look.

Hermione smiled and dipped her little finger in the mashed potatoes which he had been so lovingly preparing. She tasted the dish and smiled at her fiancé again.

"Not bad at all, Mr Weasley," she said, kissing his cheek. He blushed and began to protest, "If you don't like it we can order something else, or I can fix it with my…" he began to reach for his wand and Hermione caught his hand.

"Nonsense!" She replied, "This will be perfect, anything else would be a disappointment. Is it nearly ready? I'm starving." Ron smiled at his fiancée and rushed about putting some finishing touches to the haphazard meal. Five minutes later, they were sat at their small table with an altogether respectable looking meal before them. They ate and chatted easily, falling into the pattern that their daily lives had become and Hermione felt completely relaxed.

When they had finished eating, Hermione collected the plates, took them to the kitchen and began to wash up. It had always been a rule in her house growing up that if you didn't cook, you did the washing up. And as Hermione didn't like the idea of using magic for anything that didn't absolutely require it, she encouraged Ron to wash up by hand whenever she cooked for him. Tonight, it was only fair that she do that same.

Before she was even half way through, her fiancé came up behind her, enclosing her waist in his strong arms and placing his chin on her shoulder, the reverse of their earlier position.

"Maybe we could use magic just this once," he suggested softly as he tried to stifle a yawn, "tonight was about congratulating you, it doesn't seem right for you to be here cleaning up now." He peppered small kisses down her neck as he tried to convince her.

Hermione laughed softly, put down the soapy dish she had been holding and raised her hands in defeat.

"Alright!" She said with a laugh, "You win this time Mr Weasley." She turned in his arms, keeping her soapy hands above her head so as not make either of them dirty, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Ron pulled her closer by the waist and their kiss deepened.

Hermione felt completely relaxed as she explored the familiar mouth of her best friend and fiancé. Casting a quick _scourgify_ on her hands and a cleaning charm over her shoulder, she allowed Ron to lead her upstairs to their bedroom. He undressed her reverently and their love-making was slow and tender with both of them reaching a gentle climax before curling up under the covers, ready to sleep after another exhausting day for both of them.

"I love you Hermione," Ron whispered into her hair, "I'd do anything to make you happy."

"I know." Hermione replied with a contented smile on her face as she drifted to sleep, safe in her fiancé's arms, thoughts of Draco Malfoy completely forgotten.

* * *

**A/N I should probably warn you now that although this is a Dramione story, I'm not going to bash Ron. Whilst I don't think he and Hermione are a particularly good fit, I think it insults Hermione's intelligence to portray him as a complete idiot/horrible person. She's a smart girl and she chose him for a reason, whether or not those reasons still apply is another question altogether… That being said, I'm not going to make him a saint either. Nobody's perfect after all. But I'm not going to take the easy route and have him push her away with stupid behaviour, I really want to explore the complicated emotions behind having someone you truly care about and then meeting someone else.**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, the story is now set up and the action will begin to appear in the next one or two chapters. Also for future reference, the rating will eventually change to M. I will put an author's note at the top of the paragraph in which this change occurs for those who don't want to read that kind of content.**

**If you enjoyed it, please review! I especially welcome any constructive criticism you may have.**

**Thanks, RedInkstone**


End file.
